disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:COKEMAN11
CONGRATULATIONS, you are now officially a sysops and ADMIN! Please edit the main page! McQueenMario 01:24, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Yes you can promote Plumber a sysops and ADMIN! McQueenMario 20:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Jeez, I already said sorry, you didn't have to ban me... Snowblood 20:26, 28 January 2009 (UTC) upcoming cleanup I know you haven't been here in over three years, but since you're still active on other wikis, I wanted to give you a heads up on what I am going to do here and why I'm doing it. There is an anonymous user on this wiki who has been going around to several dozen wikis for nearly two years and causing problems by adding fan fiction spam. These are fan fiction stories (in reality, usually just a story idea that has a sentence or three in it) that have been posted on so many wikis that it has become spam. It especially became spam due the following: * He was asked to stop and he kept on doing it. * He was told to stop and he kept on doing it. * He was blocked to get him to stop and he kept on doing it by finding new computers and creating new accounts to edit with. (About two dozen accounts and many more IP addresses.) * He has been blocked on several different wikis for doing this. * He has gone back to wikis that have been cleaned up and continued adding his stories. * He has only responded one time to any request/directives to stop, where he apologized, but then he went right back to doing it. Basically, he goes to a wiki and keeps adding his stories until he loses interest and decides to go find a new wiki to start all over again, or he does this until the wiki he's currently on is cleaned up and/or he's blocked, but as shown above, blocking him doesn't always stop him. On most of these, he doesn't spend any time developing his stories, so it appears that he's more interested in seeing his name on as many wikis as he can, rather than trying to actually write stories, and that is another way that this is spam. Since this is a fanon wiki, I took a look at what he's added here and have come to the conclusion that it's time to clean this wiki up. The main page of this wiki says it is for creating "Disney and PIXAR fanon games". Of the 149 pages he has created, none are about a fanon game. 17 are marginally related to anything about Disney, but this was done simply by throwing in a Disney or Pixar character into the story. (He's done this same thing on other wikis: take his standard group of "stories" and add something barely related to the wiki.) 17 out of 149 pages is 11% that are barely on-topic. That percentage gets higher if you trace the connections to his stories, but a lot of them are "Character A is in Story B and unrelated Story C", which is a bit like trying to claim that I'm a citizen of France simply because Charles de Gaulle was a person and I'm a person. Because none of what he created is about a Disney or Pixar game, that means that 31% of what is on this wiki (149 out of the 483 pages on this wiki as of this date) qualifies as fan fiction spam. I will begin the process of cleaning up this wiki by marking them for deletion. You will find them in the Candidates for deletion and I would appreciate it if you would take a little bit of time later to delete each one. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:54, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup begins Since he is continuing to add pages that have nothing to do with Disney games or even Disney itself, cleanup will now begin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC)